


Partners in Crime

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Brotherhood Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: they get to carve pumpkins for halloween, but prompto's choice is a little predictable.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashakawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashakawaii/gifts).

It may have been a silly class project, but it was one that excited Prompto the moment it was announced to the class last week. Half the class had groaned, but Prompto had unabashedly clapped his hands with excitement. Even Noctis had given him a look that said _really?_ – but it hadn’t deterred the young blond’s excitement.

They were going to carve pumpkins to decorate the courtyard – it was a little silly, yes, but after the last class Halloween project had gone _terribly wrong_ last year, involving Noctis and decapitating gummi bears with red food coloring everywhere – their opportunities to be involved as a class with any school function had dropped considerably.

So, if they had to carve pumpkins to get their privileges back, Prompto is going to do it.

After school as he waits for Noctis, Prompto eagerly scrolls through the web on his phone to find ideas of what he wants to carve. He’ll probably just find a stencil in the end, but he’s trying to find ways to make his pumpkin chocobo-themed. Predictable or not, at least Prompto knows what he likes.

“Yo, Prom.”

Looking up as Noctis approaches, holding his bag over his shoulder, tie untied, Prompto fights a blush and looks away. The messy schoolboy appearance always made him weak in the knees, but he’d been hiding his crush – successfully or not, he had no idea – since before they’d even met. And now that they were such close friends, it felt wrong to confess his feelings.

And it didn’t help he’d thought the gummi bear prank was _hysterical_.

Locking his phone, Prompo pushes off the wall and smiles at the prince as they leave the school grounds and head to Noctis’s apartment, waiting until they’re away from most of the crowd before they start talking. Prankster or not, Noctis is still a fairly private person and it always meant the world to Prompto that the other boy took their friendship so seriously.

“So, lemme guess,” Noctis says as the cross the street together, “chocobo pumpkin?”

Prompto flushes, a little embarrassed as he puffs up in response. “So?”

Laughing, Noctis pats the other’s shoulder. “Relax, Prom, I’m not judging,” he reassures, and Prompto loves his smile.

“What are you planning to do?”

“Exploding head.”

“_Noct_—”

“—With brains coming out of it and everything. Just don’t know what I’m going to use for the brains—”

“—_NOCT_.”

Noctis looks at Prompto with a frown. “What?”

“_Please_ don’t ruin this for us,” the blond pleads. “I know it’s funny but I _like_ decorating and being involved with things like this.”

Noctis makes a face that slides into a pout. “You’re _supposed_ to be my comrade in arms,” he reminds in a huff. “If they knew that prank was _your_ idea…”

Flailing, Prompto clamps a hand over Noctis’s mouth and looks around wildly but they’re alone. “It’s not my fault you went through with it!” he hisses but steps back when he feels how close they are, trying not to blush.

“You’re an evil genius and you should own that shit.”

Prompto blushes again but doesn’t try to hide it this time. Anytime Noctis talks to him like that, it makes it _so_ hard not to act on his crush and he just can’t. An awkward silence passes as he tries to think of ways to steer the conversation back on track.

“Should we go buy pumpkins?” Prompto suggests. “We could start working on ours tonight.”

“I don’t have time tonight,” Noctis sighs, rolling his eyes. “Ignis is making me work on some reports, nothing crazy since I’ve got homework, but he’s trying to ease me into things and…” He sighs again, frustrated. He doesn’t want to talk about it. “I can’t tonight.”

Prompto offers an understanding smile and pats the prince on the back. “It’s okay, buddy, I understand.”

They reach the prince’s apartment and Prompto stays on the sidewalk while Noctis heads to the door. “I’m gonna get started on mine, good luck with the reports!”

Noctis offers a smile and watches the blond jog off down the sidewalk. Despite the conversation ending on a sour note, every minute with Prompto feels like a blessing, and his least favorite part of the day is when he has to watch the other boy walk away.

* * *

It’s late into the evening by the time Prompto finishes with his pumpkin. He’s actually really proud with the outcome and can’t wait to show Noctis in person – pictures just aren’t doing this beauty any justice. Not even with his skills!

He’s cleaning up when he hears a knock at his door and frowns in a mixture of confusion and surprise – who could it possibly be at this hour? This can’t be good.

Walking to his door, Prompto hesitates. “…W-who is it?”

“It’s me, Prom,” Noctis’s voice replies. “I gotta show you something!”

Blinking in surprise, Prompto hurries to unlock the door to open it, only to find the prince on the other side holding a decorated pumpkin in his hands. But it’s not the brain exploding pumpkin promised – it’s a chocobo face complete with feathers and a beak.

It’s a little messy but Prompto can tell Ignis helped clean it up, but it doesn’t matter. Noctis had tried and his heart clenches in a way he _knows_ he can’t hide.

“…I know you’re doing one too, I just…I wanted to show you because…” Noctis tries to say but Prompto stops him.

“…Wait here.”

Rushing off into his house, Prompto picks up his pumpkin and brings it to the front door and when Noctis’s eyes falls on the pumpkin with the bashed in ‘skull’ in Prompto’s hands, he blushes one of his rare blushes and brings a hand to his mouth.

“Guess we had the same idea,” Prompto says, biting his lip as they stand there awkwardly holding their pumpkins.

“Highness, please refrain from dawdling,” Ignis’s voice calls from the car idling on the street. “You both have school in the morning.”

Noctis’s blush deepens as he looks from the pumpkin to Prompto. “Why?” he asks. “I thought you didn’t want to—”

“—I like you,” Prompto blurts out, eyes frozen on the ground in shock that he’d just said it out loud. “And I’m gonna go inside now. See you tomorrow.”

“Prom, wait,” Noctis says, setting the pumpkin down on the ground before he reaches to gently take Prompto’s arm. He doesn’t want the blond to accidentally drop his pumpkin. “Wait.”

Prompto’s as red as a tomato, refusing to look at Noctis. “Dude, can we not? I shouldn’t have said anything—”

He’s cut off as lips press themselves to his own and he nearly drops the pumpkin, stunned, before his hands tighten around it. His mind is struggling to catch up to what’s going on, and just when he realizes Noctis is _actually kissing him_, the prince pulls back and studies his expression.

“…You okay?”

“…What just happened?” Prompto asks, blinking rapidly.

“I like you too.” Noctis’s gaze drops to the ground, but he forces himself to look Prompto in the eye as he confesses his feelings. “…I have for a while, I just… I was scared. I like being friends with you, too, and didn’t want to lose that.”

“Me either,” Prompto says. “Can we hang out tomorrow and talk more?”

Noctis bends down to pick up his pumpkin before he nods. “Prom, you don’t have to ask.”

Blushing, Prompto nods and watches the prince head back to the car. “Hey, Noct?” he asks, waiting for the other to look back at him. “…There were no reports, were there? You were making that for me?”

Noctis blushes but wordlessly nods his reply.

Touched, Prompto looks down as his pumpkin. “Well,” he says. “We’re gonna need a lot more pumpkins if we’re going to do more exploding heads.”

When he looks back up at the prince, he’s met with a grin. They’re going to go down in flames for this, he thinks, but at least they’ll go down together.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to subscribe if you want updates on my fics. To Lure A Chocobo is missing its regular readers, and Dreamweaver could use some more love <3
> 
> Kudos and comments give me LIFE <3 So please don't forget to leave them :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
